Naruto of The Hidden Shadow
by hydrawolf8
Summary: Naruto left the Leaf village at a very young age. He was accepted by his "sister" anko who took him to the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Now with the new alliance Naruto is stationed at the Leaf. What will happen? Pair TBD
1. Chapter 1

Outside the Village Hidden in the Shadows a boy of what looks like twelve dressed in a full black suit of shinobi gear is seen doing vertical pushups while balancing several hundred pounds of weights on his feet. This young man is about 5 foot 7 inches with bright blond hair and black streaks going through his spiky hair. If you look close, you can see that the shadows around him are dancing around him forming all sorts of geometric patterns and designs all over the training field. As three people approach him, all of the shadows around him stop moving a few seconds before the three come into view. The young man kicked off the weights and flipped forward in front of the three people as they walked down the hill toward the training field.

Two man and a women approach the boy. The man on the right is dressed in a pair of black shinobi pants, with a dark blue, long sleeve shirt, and wearing an all black Kevlar vest. He has black, spiky hair that looks similar to a pineapple and he has an expression that says, "I really do not want to be here." The woman on the left has purple hair and is adorning a tan trench coat, a fishnet shirt and a dark tan pair of shorts. Around her neck is a tooth necklace and is subconsciously licking her lips when she sees the young man covered in sweat. The man in the middle is a tall dark skinned man, with more muscles than the body builders you see at the beach. He is wearing a white and black robe with the kanji for darkness written in red on the back of his robe. He has a pair of dark sunglasses that completely block his eyes from view. The man in the middle and the woman on the left stop several feet away from the boy and while the dark haired man continues forward stopping just in front of the young shinobi.

The young man bows to the three elders and says to the man directly in front of him "Shikinatsu it is very good to see you but I must ask you why did you decide to interrupt my training."

"Hello Naruto the Sairukage wishes to have a word with you, apparently we have allgi-"

"Please Shikinatsu" The dark skinned Sairukage interrupted, "Naruto the alliance with the the hidden leaf village has finally concluded and our two villages are now at a peace agreement. We need to send a shinobi as a sign that we trust our new ally and since you were born there, I have decided to station you there until I decide to call you back. I know you don't like the leaf village but you are the only one who can handle the journey there and also I can't spare any shinobi to be stationed at an allied village indefinitely."

"May I request a different mission sir, I would rather not return there if I can avoid it," Naruto responded, "I absolutely despise the leaf village and to be honest I don't know why you would wish to align with them, they're all just a bunch of blind bastards that can't tell a demon from a small child."

"Naruto, I understand your feelings but we must establish this alliance because while the hidden shadow village is strong, the leaf could easily annihilate us and many of the other hidden villages could do the same. We need to set up relations with our fellow villages in order to survive. Also you need to learn that you will have to work with people that you don't like in order to complete an important mission."

"But Sir-"

"Enough," The Sairukage said commanding an air of respect, "You are a genin under my command and you will follow my orders. Now I feel for you, I really do, but I need you to complete this mission, you are the only ninja I can spare."

"Besides Naruto," Anko interjected "Lord Sairukage said that I can visit if there aren't any missions, so it's not like your gonna be able to abandon your sister."

"Damn," Naruto snapped, "I was hoping to finally get rid of you, oh well I guess I can finally see the other half of the Nara clan in action."

"Ya, well their just as lazy as we are and they're not nearly as good as we are with shadow manipulation, and even though your not an actual part of the Nara clan your better than any as us."

"Thanks Shikinatsu, guess if I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Which you don't," The Sairukage interrupted.

"Very well, when do I leave?"

"As soon as possible, you can have a day to say your goodbye's and pack your things but we need you to leave tomorrow," The kage responded.

"Looks like I'm going back to hell, let's hope they don't recognize me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip (Eight Days Later)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto approached the gates of the hidden leaf village adorning an all black set of shinobi clothes and a black Kevlar jacket. He has a shuriken holder on his left side, a katana with a white handle on his back, black gauntlet that started at his wrist and extended to his elbow, and a headband with a yin yang symbol engraved in the center. The main thing that draws one's attention though is the black mask with a three red claw marks cutting diagonally right to left across the mask. As he approaches the two chunnin guards, they stand at the ready preparing for his arrival.

"Name and reason for entering the village," One of the chunnin asks

"Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the village hidden in the shadows, reporting to be stationed under the Sandaime Hokage," He said replied with little feeling

"Yes, we have been expecting you, you are to report to the Hokage immediately," The other guard responded.

"Very well," Naruto walked through the gates and begun down the path to the Hokage tower.

Just as he was about out of ear shot he heard one of the guards say, "Uzumaki… why does that sound farmiliar?"

"It's probably nothing, get back to your post," The other responded. Naruto chuckled at that. "_Maybe people won't remember me,_" Naruto thought to himself as he shushined to the Hokage's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't do this in the last chapter, I'm kinda new at this. Hehe, so the standard "I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are featured in this story" disclaimer that everyone puts on their stories for reasons that I do not understand.

Regular Speaking

_Thinking_

SHOUTING OR SCREAMING (also the majority of speech for Gai/Lee)

**Demon or Summon**

_**Demon or Summon Thinking**_

I didn't put this warning up in the last chapter because it was my first post EVER and I had no idea what to do so here it is now… THERE WILL BE SASUKE, SAKURA, AND SOME KAKASHI BASHING BECAUSE THEY ALL SUCK AND I HATE THEM. This will be up in every chapter here on for those who didn't get the message this first time.

In addition, if anyone has an idea for the design for the Hidden Shadow headband let me know because I have no idea what I should do for a design.

Now that the business is out of the way, we can begin with the story. This chapter will be Naruto returning to the village and flashback/explanation of what happened to make Naruto leave the village. Now let us begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sat back in his chair looking out over the Leaf village after finally giving up on the mountains of paperwork that covered his desk. All he could think was "_I'm getting waaaaaaaay to old for this shit,_" He sighed and thought to himself "_if only there was a young idealist that wanted to take my job so that he could protect his precious people and the people of the village, guess that's too much to ask for,_"

Sarutobi heard a knock at his door and his assistant came in "Excuse me Lord Hokage but the shinobi from the Hidden Shadow village has arrived and you asked that he be sent in as soon as he arrived"

Sarutobi sighed again and responded, "Yes, yes send him in," his assistant nodded and told the Shadow shinobi he could come in. Sarutobi wheeled around in his chair, grabbed a folder off the pile closest to him, and opened it up to see the file of the shinobi his new ally had sent to be stationed in his village. He flipped through the file admiring the handy work of this young gennin. Six months out of the academy and he had already completed 62 D ranked missions, 32 C ranked missions, and ,what is this?, 4 B RANKED MISSIONS, all solo missions even though half of them probably needed multiple chunin and maybe even a few jounin to complete some of the higher up missions. All he could think was "_WOW IM GONNA HAVE THIS GUY UNDER MY COMMAND!!! THANK KAMI THIS DAY JUST GOT A HELL OF A LOT BETTER!!! _"

Sarutobi looked up from the file to look at what appeared to be the reincarnation of the Fourth Hokage with whiskers. However the more he looked the more differences he noticed. There were the obvious differences like the katana and the gauntlet that he carried along with the black streaks through his hair. The second was the look of pure coldness in his face that made the so-called god of shinobi shiver. The last was his eyes, the eyes that looked like they should be in the morgue because this man's beautiful blue eyes looked completely dead to the world.

The Third Hokage was so caught up in Naruto's looks that he didn't even notice that he had been staring at him for at least the last three minutes.

Now Naruto was considered a very patient man but having the leader of the village you hate staring at you for the last few minutes tends to stretch you pretty thin and after another minute, he decided to say something. "Excuse me Lord Hokage," His speaking snapped the Hokage out of his trance.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of someone I used to know," Sarutobi responded still gawking at his appearance. It was at this point Naruto had wished he had left his mask on before coming in for his meeting with the Hokage. "We were expecting you three days ago to be honest, I must ask, what caused you to be so late?" Sarutobi inquired.

"To be blatantly honest," Naruto responded, "The main reason is that I wasn't looking forward to being stationed here; bad memories. Also I like taking my time on trips that aren't extremely urgent, you can find very interesting people and things on long trips if you decide to walk instead of run"

The third looked at the blonde with a questioning look but quickly shook it off, "Ok then, your file says that you have a very impressive mission record, one of the best I have ever seen to be honest but it indicates that you were never placed on a team, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Well our academy gennin test will be happening in two days so I believe I will put you with one of the teams, in fact would you have any objections to performing our gennin test so that I can get a meter of your understanding of the gennin level skills,"

"I would be happy to perform whatever you wish for me to do Lord Hokage," Naruto said with the same cold look that sent shivers down the old man's spine.

"I thank you for your willingness Mr… I'm sorry but this file I received doesn't have your name only your rank, mission record, and identification number, may I have your name so that I can record it,"

Naruto sighed before responding "Naruto Uzumaki,"

Sarutobi grabbed a pen out of the top right hand drawer before beginning to write, "Na-Ru-T-, wait a second, did you say Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes Sir" Naruto responded with a bit of anger seeping into his tone.

At that, the wise old shinobi decided not to push the topic any further. "Ummmm, thank you, you may have a few days off before reporting to the academy at this address," Sarutobi scribbled down the address, "for your gennin test and your team assignment. At the end of the week I would like you to return so I can get a full evaluation of your skills."

"Very well Lord Hokage. However, may I request access to one of the training fields until the day of the test?

"Very well Mr. Uzumaki, you may have full access to training ground 9. I will alert the ANBU so that you won't be interrupted. Also it would seem that you have no where to stay at this point, I believe we have a few open residences outside of the market district that we could supply you."

"That's quite alright sir, I had planned on visting a friend tonight before seeking out an apartment myself. I learned at a very young age that you can't rely on others to take care of you. If there is nothing else you require of me I would like to go,"

"No I think that is everything," Sarutobi replied to the blonde, "If there is anything you require, and I mean anything, you may come and ask at anytime. My door is always open and I'm told I am an excellent listener." Without another word, Naruto walked out leaving a speechless kage alone with his thoughts. _What happened to you Naruto? You used to be so full of life and happiness, now you seem so cold and dead to the world, almost like you just don't care what happens to you. _The Hokage pulled out his pipe and leaned back in his black leather chair taking a big breath of the mind calming tobacco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto departed from the Hokage tower making his way down the crowded main street. Naruto was just walking absentmindedly down the street avoiding the various civilians and occasional shinobi and thinking about all of things that had happened to him since leaving, in his mind at least, one of the worst places in all of the elemental countries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback No Jutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DIE DEMON," was one of the less profane things the six-year-old blond boy had heard while running from the mob of angry, drunk, villagers who were pursuing him. This happened to him at least twice a week so by now Naruto had a good idea of how to lose them.

_Right, Left, Left, Right, Straight, Head Down the Alley, wait a sec, was is right left right or right left left? _His question was quickly answered when he came upon a dead end. Naruto tried to turn to try a different way but he quickly found his path blocked by the villagers. Naruto tried to look around for a way out but he quickly found none.

As he looked back at the mob a liquor bottle smashed into his face, sending him down on the ground and leaving pieces of glass embedded in his cheek and forehead. The mob descended upon him like a pack of ravenous dogs on a freshly cooked steak. Naruto could feel them kicking him while they pelted and hit him with whatever they could get their hands on. Sake bottles, bats, pieces of glass, rocks, anything that was hard or sharp Naruto felt smash into his flesh at one point or another. Then suddenly they stopped and Naruto opened his eyes to see that the villagers had stepped back and standing over him with his back to the child on the ground was a man dressed out in ANBU armor and a dog mask shielding his face from view. As the ANBU turned around Naruto thought he saw a glimpse of red in one of the eyeholes (if you can't figure out who this is you don't deserve to be called a Naruto fan).

Thinking the man had come to save him Naruto tried to get up to thank the man when the ANBU's foot connected with his stomach sending him flying into the far wall of the alleyway. As Naruto struggled to catch his breath, which was knocked out of him as he connected with the wall, two kunai flew threw the air connecting with both of his arms going clean through his forearms and embedding into the wall behind him pinning him to the wall.

He looked up to see the crowd behind the shinobi cheering him to finish off the demon. He saw the ANBU perform three hand signs and put his hand out in front of him. In a matter of seconds, Naruto saw lighting gathering around the man's hand while the cheers of the crowd got louder and louder. The ANBU charged forward in a full sprint with his lightning infused fist aimed at his heart. _Is this it? Is it finally over? Do I finally get to rest without having to worry about being beaten, poisoned or chased? _A smile played across Naruto's face as he realized that his suffering was finally over and he could sleep in peace. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so evil. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I love leaving people with cliffhangers. Well here it is, lemme know what you think. Also I put a poll up on my profile asking who I should pair with Naruto in this story so please respond and tell me who I should put in (personally I'm leaning towards Tenten).

Ill have the next chapter up ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

If I did own Naruto this is probably the direction I would take it in but I don't so never mind.

Regular Speaking

_Thinking_

SHOUTING OR SCREAMING (also the majority of speech for Gai/Lee) also is JUTSU

**Demon or Summon**

_**Demon or Summon Thinking**_

WARNING!!! THERE WILL BE SASUKE, SAKURA, AND SOME KAKASHI BASHING BECAUSE THEY ALL SUCK AND I HATE THEM. This was up in the last chapter and will be up in every chapter here on for those who didn't get the message this or the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Is this it? Is it finally over? Do I finally get to rest without having to worry about being beaten, poisoned or chased? _A smile played across Naruto's face as he realized that his suffering was finally over and he could sleep in peace. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quiet. Where were the cheers calling for his death? He could still hear the crackling of the lightning but there were no voices of the mob. After several seconds had passed Naruto opened his eyes. Before him, he still saw the dog-faced ANBU with lightning discharging off his hand and the mob behind him but none of them were moving. It was as if they had all frozen in place. He could see them attempting to struggle from their invisible prison, but none of them were able to break free, even the shinobi in the crowd were unsuccessful. Just as Naruto was about to freak out he noticed standing between him and the ANBU's assault were three men wearing Konoha's jounin vest and the leaf village headband tied to their shoulders.

Naruto tried to understand what had happened when the blood loss from the kunai embedded in his arms finally claimed his consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?!?" one of the spiky black haired shinobi screamed at the crowd.

"We're trying to rid the world of the demon who killed our Hokage!" one of the villagers yelled out from the crowd, just loud enough for the three to hear. Just as the last word escaped his mouth, a black shadow shot up from underneath him and impaled him through the stomach. The man fell to the ground while coughing up blood.

"THIS IS A BOY!!! NOT A DEMON!!!" The one on the right shouted at him before bringing down his elbow on the man's back. "What is wrong with you people? Has this boy ever done anything to deserve this treatment?" The three shinobi saw that the crowd looked at the boy with utter hatred and the three could do nothing to make them listen to reason. The man in the middle walked forward and pulled out a kunai before plunging it into the ANBU's arm causing the lightning in his hand to dissipate.

"I am angry and disappointed in all of you but most of all you-," The man ripped off the ANBU's mask revealing a silver haired man with one red eye and a look of contempt covering his face. "Kakashi. How could you attack a citizen of the village you SWORE to protect?"

"Let me go Nara!!! I have to kill it. This thing took away my sensei, it took away the only friend I had left in the world and now the Kyubbi will die." All of a sudden, the shadow holding back Kakashi receded allowing him to lung forward. Pulling the kunai out of his arm and embedded it in the Naruto's chest before any of them could react. The kunai plunged into the boy's chest before all three of the Nara clan members sent a barrage of kunai and shuriken covered him killing him on impact. As Kakashi fell to the ground, a dozen ANBU and the Hokage landed in all around the mob.

"Send all of these traitors to Ibiki," the Hokage shouted to the ANBU. One of the Naruto's defenders rushed to Naruto and removed the kunai from the wall before taking off to the roofs at a speed that would make a cheetah say "Damn". In a matter of minutes, he was in front of the hospital and rushed in.

One of the doctors approached the Nara, "Shikinatsu, how nice to see y- what are you doing here with that thing?"

"Please," Shikinatsu pleaded, "I need someone to help him he's going to die if you don't help him."

"I will not help that DEMON, now get out of here before I call the ANBU," the doctor spat. Shikinatsu pulled out a kunai and said, "Get me someone to help him or not even the ANBU will be able to protect you."

The doctor ran down the hall screaming about the demon possessing the shinobi. A man and women ran in to see what was happening. The two saw the bloody, kunai covered, beaten boy and yelled at Shikinatsu to give him to them. At first, he was hesitant but he saw that the two meant the boy no harm and handed Naruto to them. The man and woman took Naruto through a pair of double doors while Shikinatsu fell to his knees in exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip (Several Hours Later)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikinatsu, the two Nara clan members and the Hokage are sitting outside a surgery room waiting to see if Naruto is ok or if, well they didn't want to think about what was going to happen if he wasn't ok.

Even though the third looked calm, cool, and collected on the outside on the inside he was fuming mad. How could they do this to a human being? Let alone a child. For the first time in his entire term as the Hokage, Sarutobi was wondering why he was leading this village of blind fools.

Shikinatsu was just praying to kami that the boy was ok and he vowed that if he survived he was going to adopt the boy and take him far far away from this evil place. The other two Nara clan member's thoughts were along the same lines. For the last several hours, they had sat in complete silence. Every now and again one of the surgeons would come out and give them a progress report. For the last several hours, they had been trying to stabilize him, but from what they could tell, he had simply lost the will to live.

One of the surgeons came out with sweat falling off his brow and looking like he was about to fall over, but they could tell he was happy. "He's stable now," the man said to the four causing a giant weight to fall off all of their shoulders, "you can go in and see him but he's asleep so don't make too much noise." The Nara members and Sarutobi followed the surgeon into the room where Naruto was and were shocked at what they saw.

Naruto's chest was covered in bandages and he had bruises and deep cuts all over his arms and legs. However, it wasn't this that shocked them. What shocked them were the scars. Scars covered his back, chest (where the bandages didn't cover), abdomen, and pretty much anywhere, that wouldn't be obvious unless he had his clothes off. The worst part was that many of the scars formed the words "DEMON", or "FOX". One of the Nara men put his hand to his mouth and ran to the nearest trash clan before vomiting into it. The other Nara clan member (while not throwing up) didn't look very well either.

The Hokage now physically looked PISSED OFF. He was fuming that anyone could do this to a CHILD. One of the surgeons approached Sarutobi to speak to him but when he saw that he was this mad the man looked apprehensive but still approached him and said, "Lord Hokage, we were able to stabilize him but there were a few things that we discovered that we feel we need to inform you of."

Sarutobi took a very deep breath and calmed himself before saying, "I'm sorry for startling you, I just can't believe this happened. Go ahead and tell me what you found."

"Yes sir, the first thing, as you can see, is the scars covering his body that are a clear indication of the years of trauma this boy must have faced. If fact by measuring the size, shape and clarity of the scars we were able to determine that," the man took a deep breath to keep his emotions under control, "the earliest scar we can find was from when he was two years old." The third whirled around at him wide eyed with his mouth open.

"Do you mean to tell me that this has been happening to him since he was TWO!?!?!?" he asked the surgeon.

"Yes Lord Hokage but as it seems this was not the only thing that has happened to the child," If the Hokage's mouth could drop any lower it would have, "we found extensive trauma in the rectal area and the crotch, I don't mean to draw conclusions but it seems the boy has been raped and tortured multiple times," Tears started to well up in the old mans face as the surgeon continued, "we also found a seal embedded into the back of his neck. It is rather crude but from what we have been able to ascertain from the limited amount of literature we have on seals, it is a seal to lock away almost all of the information in his mind. We do not have the means to release it but we may not wish to release it until we know of its full extent because we don't know the ramifications it could have on his mind.

"Is this all?"

"Unfortunately no," the surgeon said so quietly that "There is two more things that I need to bring to your attention. The first is that, while there is no major damage to the head, the boy has fallen into a coma. We have already called the Yamanaka clan head Inoichi in the hopes he can determine the cause, but I believe I have a theory," the surgeon continued "one thing that I noticed during surgery is that most of the times the healing chakra fuses with the bodies own attempts to heal itself and magnifies them but during surgery I saw that the normal attempts to heal the body were not as effective as usual, in fact we had to resort to less effective strategies to stabilize him which is why it took so long to stabilize him. I believe this is because the boy has completely lost the will to live, however this is only a theory but it would explain the coma and the difficulties we had during the operation.

"Thank you for your help, now if you don't mind could you leave us alone with Naruto."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

The man turned to leave but Shikinatsu noticed that tears were running down his face. Shikinatsu looked back his Hokage and a cold angry look on his face but in his eyes, Shikinatsu could tell that the battle-hardened shinobi was crying his heart out on the inside. Shikinatsu approached the third and said "Lord Hokage, I was planning on doing this later but I would like to ask to adopt Naruto,"

The request surprised the Hokage but with everything, he had just heard he was extremely wary of the request "Why do you wish to take him as your son?" the old man asked

"I want to take him because he has already been tortured beyond what anyone of any age should have been and he is only six. I can't bear to stand to see him hurt anymore; I don't wish to attend the funeral of a child when I know I could have done something about it. I couldn't live with myself if anything else happens to him."

At first Sarutobi was skeptical of the answer but the tears running down Shikinatsu's face were a good indication of his sincerity. "I would love for you to adopt Naruto but there's a problem. I myself attempted to adopt Naruto a few years ago when I tried the council blocked the adoption. You see one of the council's less used abilities is that it can stop the adoption of any child under the jurisdiction of the state even from the Hokage himself."

"Please Lord Hokage;" Shikinatsu pleaded "There has to be something that we can do. I'll take Naruto and leave village if I have to."

The Third chuckled "No I don't think that will be necessary. There is a law that was put into effect by the first Hokage that allows clans to take in orphans under their protection and even if the clan decides, they can even bind the child to the clan itself and infuse them with the clan's abilities. If you wish to do this then you need at least a majority vote from the clan ninja. He won't be your own child but he will have the protection of the clan and the power to protect himself. You may want to go now and ask bring it before your clan, I will wait here for Inoichi to come and I'll let you know how it goes.

"Thank you, thank you so much lord Hokage," Shikinatsu bowed and left the room. As Shikinatsu left, a man with long blonde hair jumped through the window of the hospital room and bowed to Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage, I am ready for whatever you wish for me to do," Inoichi said

"Please old friend," Sarutobi chuckled "You mustn't be so formal, but I'm afraid we have to skip the pleasantries today."

"What do you require of me?"

"I know you have never held any ill will towards Naruto because of his burden so I have asked you to come here so you can use your clan's mind transfer jutsu in order to find out why he's in a coma."

Inoichi looked at Naruto and he looked like he was about to vomit. Inoichi whirled around angrily and snarled, "WHO DID THIS,"

"Don't worry Inoichi all of them were captured and have been taken to ibiki. What we need now is to help recover his mind. From what we have been able to tell he has completely collapsed in on himself and I'm worried we won't be able to recover his mind."

"Don't worry Sarutobi I should be able to repair his mind but I can only do so much," Inoichi replied. Inoichi sat by the bed and did a few hand signs before saying "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU" Inoichi stiffened up for a second before going limp.

"Good luck my friend"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Inside Naruto's Mind)

Inoichi opened his eyes to see a sewer system with water going up to his ankles. He was standing in a dimly lit hallway, just enough light for him to be able to see. All around him were black doorway's all labeled memories above them. He approached one of the doors and opened it. He was sucked into a small room. Inoichi looked around and saw wallpaper falling off the wall, ramen cups and dishes covering the floor, and the whole place looking like it needed repairs. Looking around he would say that this place was not fit for anyone to live and he was wondering why he brought here.

Suddenly someone opened the door and he saw a very panicked looking Naruto holding a small bag of ramen cups. Naruto ran for the counter and set it down bag and the receipt. Walking over behind him, he saw total on the receipt and felt even more rage fill him. For the amount of these few low quality ramen cups he could have taken his entire family out for dinner at the nicest restaurant in fire country and left a 50% tip. Naruto ran around the room boarding up the windows with whatever he could find when he heard a banging at the door.

Naruto ran for a room to the side as the door was kicked off its hinges. Three men ran in and made a grab for the blonde. Naruto tried to make it to the window but one of the men grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

(It gets a little graphic here so I suggest you skip down if you can't handle it.)

One of the men grabbed him while the other two pulled out kunai. The two men slashed at Naruto leaving several deep incisions and shredding his orange jumpsuit. Seeing that the "fox" was hurt, they decided to add insult to injury. The three removed their clothes and proceeded to rape Naruto. The entire time Inoichi was trying to release the jutsu but he was trapped watching the scene unfold. After about twenty minute, the three men came all over him. The three men redressed themselves and left a bleeding, semen covered Naruto there to die while Naruto just laid there, not shedding a single tear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in the real world)

For the last five minutes, Sarutobi had been watching the body of the yamanaka clan head. Suddenly a shockwave went through Inoichi's body showing he had returned to his body. About a half a second after he had returned to his body he opened his eyes, jumped from his chair, and unloaded his lunch in the nearest trash can. The hokage approached him and said "Inoichi, what happened in there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AWESOME I finally got this next chapter done and it's also my longest chapter yet.

Before I go I must ask a few things of my loyal readers

please review my story or I'm going to think no one likes it and it will most likely be discontinued

i would appreciate it if you people would go onto my profile and vote for who you want Naruto's girlfriend/lover to be. But for those of you who don't want to vote I have decided that the choices are Tenten, Ino, Kurenai, Hana, or (my new favorite couple) Konan. (there is also the choice of him having two girlfriends but I will not do sakura, or hinata as his girlfriend/lover) so please let me know what you want.

Finally I have decided to listen to ConnectFire611 on the design for the headband of the hidden shadow village so the hidden shadow's headband is going to be a yin-yang symbol with the white half having indents that look like the craters of the moon and the other half being pure black.

Thank you my friends and I hope you enjoyed this most recent update.


	4. Chapter 4

I actually do own Naruto!!!...... Rise of a ninja for the xbox 360

Regular Speaking

_Thinking_

SHOUTING OR SCREAMING (also the majority of speech for Gai/Lee) also is JUTSU

**Demon or Summon**

_**Demon or Summon Thinking**_

THERE WILL BE SASUKE AND SAKURA BASHING HOWEVER THERE WILL NO LONGER BE ANYMORE KAKASHI BASHING BECAUSE HE IS IN A WORSE PLACE NOW AND WILL NOT BE RETURNING IN THE LENGTH OF THIS FANFIC. This was up in the last chapter and will be up in every chapter here on for those who didn't get the message this or the first time.

Also I will be going back and changing some of the things that got messed up in previous chapters which I will do once I complete the current chapter because I have found a few things in here that I don't like (such as the dagger, which I have decided to change to a gauntlet) and I will be changing them. Also I have decided on several of Naruto's skills but thus far I am only going to give you the name of his Tai/Kenjutsu. I have decided to name it "Rotation of the Stars" I'll give you more info as time passes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it would appear we are at a split," the Nara clan head Shikaku said to the Nara members. Thus far the meeting had been extremely productive, the clan had decided to allow Naruto membership to the clan and they had even allowed for him to be given their shadow bloodline. However all good things must come to an end, when the topic had turned to the topic of the invitation they had received to move to the newly established village hidden in the shadows the REAL arguing had begun. The clan was deadlocked. Exactly half wanted to stay and half wanted to go. Normally at a situation like this the decision would go to the clan head, who had voted to stay, but this was a decision of leaving the village so the authority switched to the ancient clan laws. "We all know what happens here," Shikaku spoke to the extended Nara family. "The ancient clan laws say that when it comes to the decision of leaving the village we have come to it must be a majority vote to leave or not. However if the vote is deadlocked then the laws say that each active member of the clan must act as individuals," a silent uproar sparked in the room, but it was quickly silenced when Shikaku started to speak again. "The law says that if we are at deadlock all must make their own decisions one way or the other, if you wish to go to shadow please move the right side of the room, if you wish to remain as we are please go to the left. The various people moved around the room and once they were done Shikaku started to chuckle at the result. "Well things are about to get a lot quieter around here, that's for sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Flashback (FINALLY, I was getting really tired of that flashback)

That was probably one of the best days of Naruto's life. The half of the Nara clan that had left for shadow took him with them; the next few years of his life had been awesome. Shadow was a beautiful place and he had learned a lot from the people there, especially the Sairukage. Before he had even realized it he saw the sun beginning to set; meaning he had to get to his hotel. He told the old man that he was staying with a friend but that was mainly because he didn't want the guy to worry about him. His eyes may have said that he had no emotion but he had always been really good at putting on masks.

By the time he reached his hotel it was easily eleven thirty. He checked into his room and let sleep claim him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two Days Later)

Headaches, one of the few things that you actually see coming while teaching at the academy. Iruka took a deep breath before using his DEAMON HEAD SCREAM JUTSU. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SNOT NOSED BRATS." Iruka screamed with the added intensity of the jutsu. The ninja hopeful promptly stopped all conversations before jumping into their assigned seats. "ok everyone as you all know the genin exams are today," The class let out a cheer before being silenced by a glare from Iruka. Iruka was about to begin calling names when the door to the classroom opened to show a young man dressed out in full Shinobi gear, a sword, a gauntlet and an envelope clutched in his hand. The young man approached him gaining the undivided attention of the entire class. By the time he reached the front of the room every eye in the room was focused on him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, reporting to take the genin exams," Naruto said handing Iruka the envelope. Iruka opened it to find a note written directly from the Hokage.

"Very well Naruto, please take a sea…" he never got to finish his sentence because from the third row from the top came what would later become one of the most infuriatingly annoying people Naruto had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Why the hell does he get to just waltz in here and take the exam? I'm Sasuke Uchiha!!! Why did I have to waste my time here when he didn't!!!???" Sasuke yelled earning a chorus of agreements from his loyal fan girls. When Naruto doesn't respond and begins the stairs up to his seat Sasuke gets angry and lungs at Naruto.

What happened next has been disputed by the ninja ranks for years and was never really answered. The only person who really knows what happened is Naruto and no matter what he has been bribed, threatened or begged with he never told, he always just says "The Uchiha got what he deserved."

What is known is that Sasuke lunged at Naruto with the intent to harm. The next thing anyone saw was Sasuke hanging upside-down by his underwear with Naruto sitting in the reclining position, his feet up on the desk, reading a book about sealing. The next few minutes went as follows: class staring in awe at Naruto, Iruka getting Sasuke down off the ceiling, and, after tried to attack him again, ending up bound and gagged to his chair.

After the second time Iruka didn't even bother saying anything and released Sasuke (who learned his lesson this time), and began calling names for the genin test.

While everyone was waiting, half of the people in the room were stealing glances at the new arrival to their class and the other half spent the time fawning over the last Uchiha. Time passed… slowly in the waiting room. Every couple of minutes Iruka or some other teacher would come out and call someone in for the test. Some would come out balling their eyes out, while others would leave with a new headband adorning their foreheads. Naruto had gotten bored with the book he had brought rather quickly and began scanning the room for his competition. First was the Uchiha who kept glaring at him every few minutes. Then there was a butt ugly pink haired bitch who for the duration of the waiting period kept stealing glances at the Uchiha. Then there was a Hyuga, which was surprising since from the looks of things she was about to collapse in on herself from sheer embarrassment. Next was a real feral looking guy, who had a little white puppy sitting on his forehead. There was a guy with sunglasses and a coat that covered his face but he was called first and he had already passed. After that was a blond haired girl, a big guy with what appeared to be underwear on his head, and… Naruto did a double take cause it looked like there was a Nara here!!!

To be honest he hadn't expected to see any of the leaf Nara members in the academy (or at least he hadn't hoped to). Naruto continued to stare at spiky black haired Nara for several minutes before he was pulled out of his trance by someone calling his name.

Naruto turned to see Iruka motioning for him to follow. Naruto got up and followed Iruka through the door. After traveling down a long hallway Naruto came to find himself outside in a large courtyard. In a large chalk circle stood a silver haired man. The man was wearing a chunnin jacket and had a pair of large shuriken attacked to his back. The man stepped forward and said, "Hello there I'm Mizuki and I will be conducting the Taijutsu portion of your exam."

"The names Naruto, nice to meet ya," Naruto said walking into the circle.

"Excellent," Mizuki replied "The rules are simple; you must land 10 hits on me within the time limit of 10 minutes. No Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or in your case Kenjutsu allowed." Mizuki said as he slipped into his Taijutsu stance. Naruto put his right foot forward facing to the side while his left foot bent down to be directly under him. He extended his left arm out leaving it bent and his wrist loose, palm facedown; while keeping his right hand held at his side. The two fighters stared at each other for a moment before Mizuki made the first move charging Naruto head on. When Mizuki was within range Naruto spun around on his left foot, avoiding the punch Mizuki threw at him. Using the momentum from the spin Naruto hit Mizuki hard in the back making him lurch forward before running after Mizuki.

Mizuki was able to recover from the attack fairly easily but he had the wind knocked out of him. Before he realized what was going on Naruto was in front of him ready to kick him in the side. Mizuki was able to move out of the way but Naruto used the momentum from the first attack to punch him in the cheek sending him flying forward. Naruto jumped attack the silver haired chunnin yelling "ROTATION OF THE STARS METEOR SHOWER SLAM," Mizuki was incapable of blocking the Flurry of punches the black and blond haired Nara member sent at him. When Naruto finished his onslaught Mizuki was out cold on the ground sporting numerous bruises from the attack.

Once the attack was done Naruto took a deep breath to stabilize his chakra flow before looking around at the other examiners. Everyone in the courtyard was looking at him with a look that screamed "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED," although no one said anything, he got the message loud and clear. "Too easy," is all he had to say. Iruka walked forward, motioning him to follow into the next area. Naruto followed Iruka through a large wooden door into another courtyard similar to the first. However, instead of having a large chalk circle there were several targets spaced out around the field, a table with a multitude of kunai and shuriken, and a chalk circle that looked about three feet wide. "Ok Naruto," Iruka said, firmly "This is the weapons portion of the exam. On this field are 11 targets and 6 shuriken and 6 kunai on this table. This portion is to test your accuracy with a time limit. You are not allowed to leave this circle and if you do you are automatically disqualified. When I say g…" Iruka stopped talking when Naruto grabbed all of the weapons off the table simultaneously and start throwing them. The first three shuriken he sent out hit bulls eye on the three targets located on the line of trees. Two kunai and two shuriken found themselves lodged in the heads and hearts of two very unlucky training dummies. Naruto sent another pair of kunai flying at the moving targets. The weapons hit so hard that the targets came off the conveyor belt moving them. The last Shuriken hit its mark on the target behind him. The final target was the hardest by far being located inside a barrel. For this target Naruto sent the fifth kunai flying out of his hand upwards at an angle before jumping up and sending his final kunai sailing at the first. The two impacted each other causing the first to deflect off the second sending it flying into the barrel. One second Iruka heard a "thunk" from the barrel and the next Naruto landed in the circle.

"What's next?" Naruto asked with a sleepy tone.

"I'm not even going to bother commenting on this one," Iruka said, rather exasperated. "Follow me for the last test" Iruka lead Naruto through the last wooden door to yet another courtyard (what a surprise). "This is the last portion of the exam. All you have to do is cast three Ninjutsu of your' choice. There are no restrictions on your' choices, but you have to complete three and still have chakra remaining." Naruto nodded before making a single T shaped hand sign and yelling out "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" a pair of solid clones appeared in a puff of smoke earning a smile from Iruka. _That's one_ Iruka thought to himself. One of the shadow clones ran over to a pond on the opposite end of the field while a second ran to the right of the courtyard. Naruto and his two clones each began making a hand signs at an impressive rate. The one by the pond finished first, landing on the rat sign. The real Naruto finished next landing on the ox sign. The final shadow clone completed his hand signs shortly after the original landing on the bird symbol.

The clone by the water yelled out "WATER STYLE GREAT TSUNAMI DRAGON JUTSU," the waters behind the clone rose out of the pond forming a gigantic dragon that was approximately twelve feet tall sporting bright yellow eyes and sharp teeth. The second clone got his chance next calling out "LIGHTNING STYLE GREAT THUNDER DRAGON JUTSU," The space behind him was calm for a moment before sparks started going off. The sparks quickly fused to create bolts of energy jumping from one point to the other behind him before eventually creating a dragon of the same height but this dragon had glowing green eyes.

At this point Iruka's eyes were bulging out of his eyes but Naruto decided to give the guy a little scare. The real Naruto yelled out the final jutsu of the day "WIND STYLE GALE FORCE DRAGON JUTSU," The winds behind Naruto picked up creating his third dragon of wind. The wind dragon was the same size as the other two but this dragon had red eyes.

"Congratulations Naruto, you're now a genni… what are you doing?" Iruka asked as the three gigantic elemental dragons turned to face Iruka. All three of the Narutos on the field were wearing the same foxy grin that promised a world of pain for the recipient. Iruka was now cursing the heavens for his horrid luck. The three dragons flew directly for him. Iruka closed his eyes waiting for the impact to come. He heard a loud explosion behind him and when he opened his eyes he was the wall behind him was more of a window because, upon the wall, was a hole about eight feet across and ten feet high. "Wow," was all he was able to say as Naruto approached him.

"Soooooooooo, what do you think?" Naruto asked barely holding back a laugh.

"I think I should give you your' headband and have you go before you destroy the rest of the building," Iruka replied throwing Naruto his leaf headband. Before Iruka could say another word Naruto was gone.

_Things are about to get very interesting around here_ Iruka thought to himself as he went to get the next student.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so several things I must discuss with you

I am sososososososososososososososo sorry I took so long to get up this chapter. I have been swamped with school and speechanddebate and just life in general. However, I have finally found the time to write out this chapter and I will be more on top of it in the future.

I have decided that –since I didn't get more than ten votes on any one person in the poll- I am going to decide who Naruto's girlfriend is going to be. It will most likely be revealed in the next chapter

I have told you his Taijutsu style but I am going to reveal the remainder of his skills in the next or two

And our final order of business before I sign off is PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!! I love getting reviews. Good or Bad. I like hearing the good but the bad helps me improve upon what I missed in the storyline or anything. Any comments please post them or I wont be able to improve.

This is Hydra signing off for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto (Naruto is the property of some Japanese guy that I'm going to assassinate so I may obtain the rights to Naruto) but until then I don't own Naruto.

Regular Speaking

_Thinking_

SHOUTING OR SCREAMING (also the majority of speech for Gai/Lee) also is JUTSU

**Demon or Summon**

_**Demon or Summon Thinking**_

THERE WILL BE SASUKE AND SAKURA BASHING!!!

Now I'm sure a lot of you were wondering what the hell was going on in the last chapter when I said Naruto was wearing a gauntlet. Well for those of you who didn't read the author note in the last chapter I decided that the dagger with a full sword wasn't going a good idea so I traded it in for a gauntlet because I thought that would work better. The gauntlet has three major capabilities which will be addressed in this chapter. Also I showed you the first move of the "Rotation of the Stars" and I intend to show you at least one more in this chapter (possibly two if I'm nice).

Also I'm sure many of you have been thinking that Naruto is way too powerful and I agree that it has seemed that way thus far. But I intend to clear up some misconceptions in his abilities during the chapter.

Now I've held you long enough so sit back and enjoy the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting his leaf head band Naruto made his way over to the training field the Hokage had assigned to him. Upon arrival he decided to first start with laps around the field. The area was a grass filled clearing surrounded by trees. Naruto started running and after about a half an hour Naruto finished his usual fifty laps, after stretching for a few minutes Naruto sat down in a lotus position.

Naruto slowed his breathing taking deep breaths every few seconds. Taking a moment to calm his heart rate Naruto started to feel the chakra moving throughout his system, letting the chakra flow all through his body. He could feel the energy start in his stomach, before moving down to his feet and back up to his arms, then swirling around his head for a moment before going past his heart and back to his stomach. For the next two hours Naruto sat in this position feeling his energy flow through his body. However all good things must come to an end, in the distance he heard the sound of someone jumping through the trees in his direction. Hoping they would decide to go away Naruto refocused his breathing, while still keeping an ear open for the person. For several minutes he heard nothing but that changed rather quickly when he heard a kunai sailing through the air. Naruto uncrossed his legs quickly; channeling a surge of chakra to the soles of his feet his was able to propel himself back.

Naruto flipped back landing on all fours. Looking up he saw a man with short brown hair and a beard, wearing a green jounin and a leaf village head band. In his mouth was a cigarette. "Hello Naruto, my name is Asuma Sarutobi; my dad asked me to get a good grip on your' skills." Asuma yelled from the edge of the tree line.

"Well," Naruto responded, "if your' the one testing then I insist you make the first move."

Asuma chuckled saying "How bout we start with a bit of Ninjutsu," Asuma flashed through a few hand signs yelling "FIRE STYLE FIRESTREAM JUTSU," A stream of flames erupted from his mouth heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto did five hand signs in quick succession yelling "SHADOW WALL JUTSU," His shadow split in two going out to the side before creating a half circle in front of Naruto. The shadow then rose out of the ground creating a wall several feet high, protecting Naruto from the flames. The flames continued to strike the wall for about a minute before Asuma let up. The second the flames stopped hitting the shadow wall Asuma heard Naruto's voice yell "SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU," A stream of shadow shot out from underneath the wall heading for Asuma.

_OH SHIT!!! _Asuma thought to himself, jumping back to avoid the Shadow. For several minutes Asuma had to jump around the training field to avoid the shadow that kept pursuing him. Finally Naruto's shadow stopped and retreated.

"I got bored," Naruto responded after Asuma had sent him a questioning look.

"So your' a Nara huh," Asuma asked, earning a shrug from Naruto. "I guess dad didn't tell me everything when he sent me out here."

"To be honest," Naruto smirked as he began doing hand signs, "He doesn't actually know everything WIND STYLE GALE FORCE DRAGON JUTSU." From behind Naruto a large wind dragon appeared before launching itself at Asuma. Asuma jumped back barely avoiding the massive dragon. Using the blowback from Naruto's attack he did a summersault through the air landing on the trunk of a tree.

From the side of the tree he was sticking to Asuma yelled "Nice attack; didn't know there was another wind user in the leaf village. Maybe you can teach that move to me sometime. How bout we switch to Kenjutsu for awhile and finish up with Taijutsu; what do ya say?"

"Sounds good to me," Naruto responded drawing his sword as Asuma put on his knuckle knives. Naruto's sword was had a 14 inch handle and a 34 inch blade making it 4 feet long in all. This time Naruto lunged forward using a horizontal slash at Asuma's right side. Asuma dodged back before trying to uppercut Naruto. Naruto leaned back just barely avoiding the slice up his chest. Naruto then used the momentum from falling back to spin and deliver a diagonal strike upwards at Asuma's leg. The two went on like this for about fifteen minutes, attacking and dodging each others weapons, neither gaining an advantage over the other before Asuma made the mistake of trying to lunge forward at Naruto. Naruto dodged around the lunge while Asuma just kept going. Naruto then kicked Asuma in the back causing him to stumble forward giving Naruto his chance.

Naruto channeled a large amount of chakra into his sword causing it to glow a little blue color. Jumping up above Asuma, Naruto yelled "ROTATION OF THE STARS COMET SPIN," Naruto spun in the air with his blade held out to the side. As the spin picked up speed, Naruto blurred out of sight making him look like a giant, glowing, blue, spinning top. The giant blue top hit Asuma just as he was regaining his balance. The attack hit him straight in the front leaving long gashes all over his body. When the attack finally stopped Naruto jumped back leaving Asuma with at least a hundred cuts all over his body and his clothes ripped to pieces. Naruto was panting heavily but had a smile on his face. However that smile quickly disappeared as the Asuma in front of him turned into a puff of smoke leaving a log that was covered in gashes.

"Wow," Asuma said from beside him, "Glad that wasn't me." Naruto just glared at him causing Asuma to start laughing his head off.

"Soooooooo not funny," Naruto replied

"No," Asuma said still laughing, "It's entirely funny, you just don't get the joke."

"Whatever, are we done here or would you like to mock me some more?" Naruto asked.

"No, you can go." Asuma replied

"NOT UNTIL HE TEACHES ME THOSE MOVES," A voice yelled from across the clearing. On the other end of the training field sat Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke. "I DEMAND YOU TEACH ME ALL YOUR' JUTSU!!!" Sasuke shouted again.

"How bout you go fuck yourself Uchiha," Naruto replied before disappearing in a swirl of lightning causing Kiba laugh his head off making him fall out off the branch he was sitting on.

"THEN YOU TEACH ME-," Sasuke yelled at Asuma only to find that he was gone as well. "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think Asuma?" The Third asked his son.

"This kid is good with a capital G," Asuma replied while bandaging up on of the sword slices he received during their match. "His Ninjutsu is probably mid chunnin, his speed and agility are high chunnin, his Kenjutsu is low chunnin, I didn't get a chance to test Genjutsu or Taijutsu cause I ran out of chakra half way through the fight. Which reminds me, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS A FUCKING NARA? I WASN'T PREPARED TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH SHADOW POSSESION, AND ON TOP OF THAT HE DID A SHADOW JUTSU I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE.

"Really, what was it?" Sarutobi inquired.

"He turned his shadow into a wall, and not just on the ground, this was a physical WALL that blocked my best fire attack." Asuma replied while lighting a cigarette.

"Interesting, well then you may have the rest of the day of. I appreciate you doing this for me," The third said smiling.

"Ya no problem dad, by the way, what happened to that kid? I remember babysitting him back when I was a chunnin and he used to be so much fun," Asuma asked.

"Would you like the nice way of putting it or what actually happened," Sarutobi said.

"What actually happened of course," Asuma replied a little annoyed by the question.

"Imagine the worst experience of your' life, then multiply that by ten and then imagine it happening to you every day for the first six years of your' life." The third replied with a sigh.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Unfortunately yes, I only hope he can make his peace with the Leaf village, or I fear he may destroy us." Sarutobi said, "Well the rest of the day is yours to do with as you please. I will send you a messenger with your' team assignment."

"Alright Dad, see ya later," Asuma responded, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had progressed extremely slowly for Naruto thus far. He had arrived at the academy just as role was being called and took a nap as soon as Iruka started droning on and on about what it means to be a ninja, even though he didn't say a single word about the stuff the are gonna have to do *coughkillpeoplecough*. He finally woke up when Iruka started calling the team names.

Naruto zoned out for the first six teams that were called cause to be honest he didn't care that much. He zoned back in when Iruka started on the clan heirs. "Team seven will be," he heard Iruka announce, "Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno; your' sensei will be Genma. Team Eight under Kurenai Yuuhi will be Hinata Hyugga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team Nine is still in circulation however due to an injury on the squad Naruto Uzumaki will be assigned to the Senior genin team under Might Gai consisting of Rock Lee and Tenten-," He was cut off by a smoke bomb going off in the middle of the room. When the smoke cleared the sight that lay before them caused many of the new genin in the room to faint on sight; others would be telling their physiatrists about this for years to come and it caused Naruto… to yawn. In the center of the room stood a tall man in a green spandex jumpsuit with a bowl haircut and eyebrows that made it look like he lost them in a fire and put caterpillars on as replacements.

"HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!! I AM MIGHT GAI THE NOBLE GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF VILLAGE!!! I HAVE COME TO COLLECT MY YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT!!!" Gai yelled to the class.

"SHUT YOUR' MOUTH GAI," Iruka shouted at the spandex covered man, "I haven't finished reading off the team assignments yet and I would appreciate it if you would SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR' MOUTH UNTIL I'M DONE!!!"

"I apologize for my most unyouthful interruption; it would appear my youth powered watch (taps a broken watch on his wrist) is off again. I WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO ACCOMPISH YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL TASK AND IF I CANNOT BY SILENT I WILL RUN FROM HERE TO SUNA AND BACK ON MY HANDS." He yelled to Iruka sitting down in a lotus position.

Iruka took a deep breathe pinching the bridge of his nose, after taking a moment to calm down he continued down the list. "Team Ten under Asuma Sarutobi will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. Now you may take your' student Gai."

"THANK YOU IRUKA. NOW TELL ME WHICH OF THESE YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WILL BE ON MY YOUTHFUL SQUAD," Gai shouted. Naruto hid under his desk but Iruka pointed him out. Naruto responded to this treachery by saying "You suck Iruka," Iruka just chuckled before Gai grabbed him and the two disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm really happy that I got this new chapter up and since it's spring break expect to see another chapter in the next couple days.

cya


End file.
